FOOLS (KAISOO)
by Bee48
Summary: [TWOSHOOT ] "Aku pikir aku yang terlalu bodoh. Untuk mencintaimu. Karena aku tahu, kau hanya menganggapku sahabat. Ya, sahabat. Saat itu, aku menyesal telah mempercayai ucapanmu. entahlah, sekarang aku hanya ingin menutup hatiku. Padamu atau siapapun itu." kaisoo. Chanbaek. Hunhan. KaiHan GSforuke ! RnR please !Hope You Like !
1. Chapter 1

**FOOLS**

Cast :

- Kim Jong In (EXO)

- Do Kyungsoo (OC)

Sub. Cast :

- Kim minseok/ Xiumin (EXO)

- Park Chanyeol (EXO)

- Oh Sehun (EXO)

- Luhan (EXO)

- Byun Baekhyun (EXO)

Genre : romance, comfort

Rating : T

Warning (!) : Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD , gaje

**"****Aku pikir aku yang terlalu bodoh. Untuk mencintaimu.**  
><strong> Karena aku tahu, kau hanya menganggapku sahabat. Ya, sahabat.<strong>  
><strong>Saat itu, aku menyesal telah mempercayai ucapanmu.<strong>  
><strong>entahlah, sekarang aku hanya ingin menutup hatiku. Padamu atau siapapun itu."<strong>

**Kyungsoo POV**

_2 Maret 2010_

Sang surya telah hilang dan telah di gantikan oleh sang rembulan. Bintang-bintang pun tak malu untuk menampakkan diri seperti ingin ikut bercengkrama dengan ku dan juga dia.

Aku terus menatapnya lalu, menatap bintang sekaligus mendengarkannya bercerita. Dia, kalian pasti menganggap dia adalah kekasihku. Kalau kalian berasumsi seperti itu, menurutku itu hal yang benar. Tapi sayangnya aku dan dia telah bersahabat kurang lebih 10 tahun.

Kalau orang yang baru melihat kami juga pasti menganggap kami menjalin sebuah hubungan. Karena ia memperlakukanku seperti itu. Mengusap kepalaku, menggandeng tanganku saat kami jalan berdua, tak segan-segan merangkulku, atau bahkan memelukku.

Aku terkadang heran dengannya. Aku ingin sekali tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat berdua denganku? apa yang ia rasakan saat berduaku ? Apakah sama denganku yang merasakan jantung berdebar saat berdua dengannya? Kurasa tidak.

Putus asa ? boleh dikatakan begitu. Sudah berulang kali aku memberinya tanda tapi ia tak pernah meresponnya dengan baik. Aku tahu tanda itu pun tak dalam keadaan kami serius tetapi saat aku sedang bercanda dengannya.

Aku menatapnya, tak kusangka ia juga menoleh untuk menatapku sambil tersenyum. Rasanya saat itu juga aku ingin menghentikan waktu untuk menyimpan senyuman yang manis itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ? apakah kau menyadari bahwa aku tampan ?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Senyuman yang manis itu pun berubah menjadi senyuman yang mengejek.

Mukaku panas seketika. Aku malu sekaligus kesal kepadanya. Aku menatap ke arah bintang lagi. Untung ini sudah malam jadi rona merah dipipiku bisa tersamarkan.

"Cih... percaya diri sekali kau, Kim Jong In ! aku hanya baru menyadari bahwa kau itu sungguh jelek." Kataku.

"Eyy... jangan mengelak ! Buktinya banyak sekali yang menyukaiku di sekolah." Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan samakan ku dengan mereka. Kau tahu aku benci dengan mereka yang mengikutimu kemana saja hanya ketampananmu , aku tulus dekat denganmu karena apa adanya dirimu ! " Kulihat dia terkekeh. Dari kalimatku tadi aku tersadar aku telah memberinya tanda lagi, kau lihat kan dia hanya terkekeh ? menyebalkan.

"Oiya, Kkamjong-ah... sekarang bulan maret, apa kau sudah menyiapkan daftar menuju universitas ?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh ? aku... aku belum menentukan pilihan. Padahal ada 3 universitas dengan jurusan seni yang menawarkannya kepadaku." Aku mengangguk angguk.

"Kalau kau ?"Kata Jong In melanjutkan kalimat yang tadi.

"Aku mungkin akan ke seoul national university." Jawabku.

"Eh? Jadi kau mengambil beasiswa itu ?" Aku mengangguk mantap.

Perlu di ketahui. Jong In itu jika menari sangat bagus. Aku sangat mengakui gerakannya yang luar biasa bagus. Tidak seperti gerakanku yang begitu kaku. -_-

Dia telah ditawarkan banyak universitas sebenarnya. Tapi, ya begitulah dia belum mau mengambilnya.

Sementara aku harus melakukan beberapa test dan seleksi untuk mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Lucky me ! aku mendapatkannya ! sedangkan dia malah dengan enaknya menolak tawaran itu.

"Hari minggu kau ada acara tidak ?" Tanyanya.

"hmm... tidak. Kenapa ?"

"Kita berlima ingin menonton bioskop. Kau bisa ikut ?" Sepertinya ia ragu untuk menanyainya. Yang di maksud kita berlima adalah dia, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan , dan Sehun. Kami memang sering Hang-out bersama.

"Mianhae... Kkamjong-ah ! kau tahukan 1 minggu setelahnya kita akan ujian negara, lagipula besok kita ada uji percobaankan ? kalau kita tidak lulus bagaimana?"

Kulihat ke arahnya, dia mengerucutkan mulutnya itu sangat imut. Rasanya aku ingin mencubit pipinya dengan gemas jika ia sudah pura-pura ngambek denganku.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Dia diam. Aku melihatnya dengan iba.

Mianhae, Kim Jong In. Bukannya aku tidak mau hanya saja aku mau lebih serius terhadap masa depanku.

"Kyungie ! sudah malam... cepat pulang ! apa besok kau tidak sekolah, huh?" Teriak Oppaku yang bernama Do Minseok atau lebih tepatnya Xiumin dari halaman rumahku.

Aku menurutinya. Bangun dari dudukku lalu, berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Jong In. Setelah ia membalasnya, aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Langsung aku masuk ke dalam rumahku.

_24 Maret 2010_

Masa-masa menegangkan sudah kulewati. Semua ujian pun sudah tinggal menunggu hasil.  
>Selama 2 minggu itu aku jarang sekali bertemu dengannya –walau rumahku dengannya bersebelahan-. Entah kenapa aku malas untuk menemuinya. Aku juga berpikir ketika kita main bersama pasti aku yang selalu menghampirinya. Sedangkan dia ? tidak pernah. Kamipun tidak seruangan saat ujian.<p>

Hari ini aku masuk sekolah di karenakan pengurusan foto untuk buku kelulusan. Mulai besok sekolah membebaskan siswa tingkat akhir untuk masuk atau tidak. Mungkin hari ini hari terakhir aku mendatangi sekolah. Kecuali, memang itu untuk urusan ijazah dan sebagainya.

Aku sedang berjalan di taman sekolah kami. Mencoba mengingat kenangan bersama teman-temanku. Aku dengar juga acara menonton mereka gagal karena aku, Chanyeol dan Luhan tak bisa hadir. Untungnya bukan karena aku saja.

"Ya ! Kyungie-ya !" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku dari arah belakang. Aku berhenti sejenak, mengingat suara orang ini sangat familiar bagiku. Aku putuskan untuk tidak membalikkan badanku. Menunggunya untuk mengahampiriku.

Derap suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas olehku, suara itu semakin mendekat ke arahku. Ketika suara itu semakin mendekat baru aku membalikkan badanku.

"Hai ? Apa kabar ?" Tanyanya setelah berada di hadapanku.

Aku tersenyum kikuk. "Hai... Baik, K-Kau sendiri ?"

Nampaknya tidak bertemu dengannya 2 minggu lamanya, membuatku gugup. Entahlah, sepertinya aku merindukannya atau rasa cintaku kepadanya semakin besar. Maldo andwe !

"Baik... Oiya, Kyungie ? Tanggal 1 nanti kau ada acara ?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Mau ikut nonton bioskop bersama dengan Chanyeol , Baekhyun , Luhan , dan juga Sehun?"

Aku terdiam.

"Ah, ayolah ! masa kau ingin mengelak ada ujian atau ingin fokus dengan masa depanmu ? Kyungie, ujian sudah selesai. Kau juga sudah mendapatkan universitas yang kau mau dengan jalur beasiswa pula ! jadi, sekarang waktunya kau refreshing ! Ayolah, Kyungie~!" Ia merengek seperti itu aku jadi ingin tertawa. Ah, ia lucu dengan sikap manjanya yang seperti ini !

Aku pura-pura berpikir keras. Ia meresponnya dengan muka aegyo handalannya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut!" Aku tersenyum. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Yippiiee ! Baiklah, Kim Kyungsoo aku akan menjemputmu tanggal 1 nanti ! see you~" ia meninggalkanku yang terpaku akan ucapannya tadi. Apa? Kim Kyungsoo ? apa aku tak salah dengar ?

Kupu-kupu rasaya hinggap di perutku sehingga aku merasakan geli dan bahagia yang... hhmmm... luar biasa ! tapi bagaimana itu hanya bercanda menyebutkannya sebagai tanda terimakasih karena telah menerima ajakkannya dan mau menemaninya ? oh tidak ! pemikiran yang tadi aku pikirkan membuat kupu-kupu itu hilang, entah kemana.

Aku mendengus kesal lalu, memutuskan untuk pulang.

_1 April 2010_

Hari yang di janjikanya ! aku tak sabar bertemu teman-temanku terutama Jong In. Eh ? kenapa jadi dia ?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu, memutuskan untuk memakai baju se-casual mungkin. Hanya dengan kaos putih yang bergambar salah satu nada dan aku padukan dengan mini rok hitam hitam juga sepatu warna hitam putih. Ketika aku ingin memakai tas sedang yang berwarna putih hitam, seseorang menelponku. Aku tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera.

"Yeoboseyo ?"

"Kyungie-ya ! kau sudah rapi ? aku menunggumu di bawah cepatlah."

"Sudah. baiklah aku turun sekarang, Kkamjong !"

"Yak ! jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu ! Cepat turun !" Dia sedikit berteriak dan itu sukses membuatku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku.

Aku tak meladeninya lagi dengan memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Kemudian dengan segera aku turun ke lantai bawah sambil memasukkan handphoneku ke dalam tas.

"Eomma, appa, dan oppa ! aku jalan... Annyeong !"

"Ne... hati-hati Kyungie-ya~" ucap eomma dan Xiumin oppa hampir bersamaan.

Sedangkan appa ? hanya mengangguk.

Dengan berlari kecil aku menghampiri Jong In. Ia tampak keren dengan kaos putih yang di padukan dengan kemeja abu-abu. Menakjubkan !

"Cepat masuk kedalam mobil. Kalau tidak kita akan telat." Aku menurutinya untuk masuk dan duduk di samping kemudi.

"Memangnya mereka sudah sampai disana ?" Tanyaku setelah ia menjalankan mobil keluar dari komplek perumahan kami.

"Entahlah, Yang aku tau Chanyeol sudah berangkat saat aku menelponmu." Dia menjawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Bersama Baekhyun ? Lalu Sehun dan Luhan bagaimana ?" Tanyaku lagi sambil menatapnya dari samping.

Baekhyun menatapku heran. Kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja. Kau tahu bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat mereka tidak bersama? Dia seperti orang tidak waras. Kalau soal Sehun dan Luhan mereka sedang berada di taman dekat mall itu. tadi Luhan meng-smsku."

Aku ber-"oh" ria dengan jawabannya. Dan terkekeh sedikit karena ulah Chanyeol yang selalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Terlalu over sih, tapi aku ingin sekali jika aku di perlakukan seperti itu oleh namja yang berada di sampingku. Tampaknya seru jika ia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku juga ingin menjadi Luhan karena punya pacar yang romantis. Andaikan namja yang disampingku bisa seperti itu pasti menyenangkan.

Setelah percakapan kecil itu, kami berdua bungkam. Aku bingung harus bicara apa padanya, aku juga tidak ingin memecah konsentrasinya untuk mengemudi.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir di mall itu pun kami masih terdiam.

"Cah ! Ayo kita ke bioskop !" Ucapnya memecah keheningan di antara kami. Dia berjalan sementara aku berjalan di belakangnya.

Entah kenapa jalan kami jadi sejajar padahal sebelumnya Ia berada di depan. Kurasa Jong In mencoba menyeimbangi langkahku yang agak lambat. Benar saja, sedetik kemudian dia menyengir khas ke arahku.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku saat melihat aksinya. Saat itu pula aku merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tanganku. Sesaat aku melihatnya, ya itu tangan Jong In. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan yang membuatku kesal kepadanya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kami berdua masuk ke bioskop. Aku sudah bisa melihat mereka berempat sedang bercengkrama dengan asiknya. Jong In menyapa mereka dan langsung menarikku karena ia berlari kecil menuju ke arah mereka.

"Jongin-ah !" Sapa Sehun. Namja yang tingginya melebihi rata-rata menghampiri Jong In dan memeluknya. Gandengan tangan kami terlepas karena Jong In membalas pelukkan sahabat trouble makernya itu.

Aku beranjak pergi dari mereka berdua menuju tempat Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol , dan Luhan berada.

"Kyungie-ya ! Apa kabarmu, huh? Nampaknya kau terlalu sibuk dengan ujian itu. Bahkan berkumpul dengan kami tidak mau." Namja yang bernama Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya.

"Hahaha... Baik Kyungsoo-ya~. Aku hanya ingin fokus saja. Oiya, apakah kau merindukanku ?" Aku menjawab sekaligus menggoda namja yang paling kecil diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. -_-

"Eum... aku merindukanmu. Hahaha..." Dia meladeni godaanku. Pada saat itu juga ia mendapatkan death glare dari Park Rara, kekasihnya. Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan V-signnya.

Eh ? kekasih ? Aku menyadari bahwa di sini hanya aku dan Baekhyun yang hanya tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun.

Sehun dan Luhan adalah kekasih, seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun itu... bagaimana ya ? mereka sama-sama tahu perasaan satu sama lain. Tapi mereka tidak mengikat satu sama lain. Padahal dari luar saja sudah kelihatan bahwa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

Aku dan Jong In ? Hah, molla. Aku mempunyai perasaan terhadap Jong In tapi, entahlah sepertinya ia tidak. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, kau kenapa Kyungie-ya ? kau seperti punya beban yang berat ? ada apa ?" Luhan memecahkan lamunanku tentang betapa mirisnya aku menjadi orang yang selalu menunggu Jong In. Aku baru sadar bahwa Jong In sudah ada di sampingku sambil menatap kepadaku. Dan baru aku sadari ternyata mereka semua sedang melihat ke arahku. Apa mungkin aku melamun terlalu lama ?-_-

"Ani... aku baik-baik saja...Oiya, Hari ini kita mau menonton Film apa ?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei, babo ! itu yang menjadi pembicaraan tadi. Tapi kami melihat kau melamun sambil menghela nafas berat. Ada apa huh?" Kata Jong In sambil menunjukan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Hah, sial ! sepertinya sifat kepo Jong In sudah kambuh sehingga susah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ani... Gwenchana~... Kenapa tak percaya, huh ?" kulihat Jong In sudah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi keburu di selak oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, sudah. Kita bicarakan soal Kyungsoo nanti saja. Sekarang kita putuskan ingin menonton apa ? sudah mepet nih sama waktu jadwal tayangnya !"

Aku mendesah lega dan memeletkan lidahku ke arah Jong In. Ku perhatikan ia hanya mendengus kasar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton Rango ?" Usul Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eiii, kau ini ! itu kan film animasi untuk anak kecil! iya kan ?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Iya memang kenapa ? apa ada yang salah ?" balas Luhan sengit.

"Oke. Pilihan 1 Rango, kedua apa ?" Baekhyun menangahi antara Chanyeol dan Luhan. Chanyeol yang ingin membalasnya jadi diam.

"Aku sih terserah saja." Kata Sehun.

"Aku ingin menonton film Battle Los Angles !" Usul Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku terserah kalian." Kata Jong In.

"Aku ikut Luhan saja. Aku sedang tak mood menonton film action" Kataku yang dibalas dengan tatapan Luhan tanda setuju. Chanyeol menatapku dengan sinis.

"Baiklah suara terbanyak adalah Rango. Ayo kita beli tiketnya." Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk beli tiketnya. Luhan langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada Chanyeol.

"Yak ! Baekhyun-ya ! kau bahkan belum memberikan suaramu ?!" Teriak Chanyeol mencoba mencegah kedua yeoja yang sedang menuju ke loket tiket.

"Aku ? aku sudah chagi-ya~." Jawab Baekhyun

"Kapan ?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Sejak aku memutuskan untuk menonton Rango." Chanyeol cemberut sok imut.

"Mianhae... Chagi-ya~." Baekhyun berlalu menuju loket untuk membeli tiketnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun jarang menunjukkan kata 'Chagi' kepada Chanyeol, kecuali saat Baekhyun sedang memohon atau merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

Semenjak kepergian mereka berdua kami menjadi hening. Apalagi aku yeoja sendiri. Aku tak enak untuk membuka percakapannya. Dan parahnya lagi, si Kkamjong itu sepertinya sedang marah kepadaku.

5 menit kemudian Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali. Kamipun langsung masuk kedalam studionya karena filmnya sudah mau mulai.

Gara-gara perdebatan antara Chanyeol-Luhan- Baekhyun, kami tak sempat membeli popcorn atau semacamnya. Dan aku menyesal akan hal itu.

Aku duduk di tengah-tengah antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sementara Jong In itu berada di sebelah Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ngambek terhadapku.

Durasi film ini kurang lebih dua jam, tapi cukup membuat pungguku pegal karena duduk kelamaan dan juga perutku yang sudah meraung-raung minta di isi.

Luhan tampaknya masih bersemangat menceritakan film itu kembali pada Sehun. Padahal Sehun juga sudah menontonnya. Kalau aku jadi Sehun mungkin sudah ku bungkam mulut Luhan dengan sepatuku.

Jong In tetap diam walau sekarang terlihat sedikit agak tak nyaman. Baekhyun tetap merayu Chanyeol yang agak merajuk padanya sebelum nonton tadi. Aku mendengus.

"Hei, Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menuju cafe 48 ?" Usulku karena tak tahan dengan perut ini yang sudah tak sabar untuk di isi. Mereka semua menatap ke arahku tak terkecuali Jong In.

"Baiklah." Ucap mereka hampir berbarengan kecuali Jong In. yang hanya mengangguk.

Diperjalanan menuju cafe aku dan Jong In hanya terdiam. Aku pikir juga tidak ada topik yang menarik. Biasanya pula, Jonginlah yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan.

Cafe 48 itu tak jauh dari mall yang tadi terdapat bioskop. Dari sana menuju cafe 48 hanya sekitar 15 menit. jadi sekarang kami sudah sampai dan Jong In sedang berkonsentrasi untuk memparkirkan mobilnya.

Setelah pas dengan batas yang di sediakan, aku dan Jong In segera turun, bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain. Ketika sudah bergabung biasanya Jong In tetap di sampingku. Tapi kenapa sekarang Ia langsung pergi menuju sisi Sehun? Sepertinya dia benar-benar ngambek karena di abaikan.

Kami sudah lumayan sering mrngunjungi cafe ini karena menunya pun bervariatif campuran antara korea dan eropa. Kami biasa duduk di bagian pojok cafe ini. Tapi sekarang tempat itu sedang di tempati seorang namja tinggi yang kelihatannya lebih muda dariku. Dia bersama yeoja yang umurnya kemungkinan sama denganku. Nampaknya mereka sedang berkencan. Tapi sungguh aku tak tertarik pada namja keren itu.

Kami memilih tempat duduk di samping meja namja itu berada. Lagi-lagi Jong In terus berada di dekat Sehun. Mereka memang terlihat serasi, aku akui itu. Iri aku dengan Sehun jika Jong In sedang begini.

Setelah duduk kami memesan Choco bubbletea 1, Taro bubbletea 2, Strawberry milkshake 1, Choco Milkshake 2. Taro bubbletea untuk aku dan Luhan, Strawberry milkshake sudah pasti untuk Baekhyun, sedangkan Choco Milkshake untuk Chanyeol dan Jong In. Untuk makanannya Aku memesan Curry ramyun, Baekhyun memesan Strawberry pie, Sehun memesan Lunch box, Chanyeol dan Jong In memesan Galbi, sementara Luhan memesan Samgyupsal.

"Eumm...Do Kyungsoo-ya... soal tadi sebelum kita masuk bioskop kau kenapa, huh ? mempunyai masalah ? kenapa tidak membaginya ?" Ucap Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

Aku melihat mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran terutama Jong In. Aku mulai menyusun kata-kata lalu, mengatakannya dengan hati-hati kepada mereka.

"Eh ? Itu dua hari yang lalu halmonie-ku sakit, penyakit typusnya bertambah parah. dan kata eomma-ku, Halmonie belum baikkan sampai sekarang. Aku hanya khawatir karena keadaannya tak kunjung membaik."

Aku tidak berbohong. Itu fakta dan sebenarnya aku juga khawatir dengan halmonieku yang tinggal satu-satunya. Karena halmonie dari pihak appa sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 2 tahun.

Semuanya tampak ber-"oh" ria tak terkecuali Jong In. Ku lihat ia sudah tak memasang muka jutek terhadapku. Aku lega melihatnya.

Pesanan kami datang lebih tepatnya minumannya dahulu. Karena pelayan itu berada di dekat sisi Jong In sementara aku jauh dari jangkauan, Jong In dengan senang hati memberikan minumanku dengan senyuman khasnya. Aku mengambil dan tersenyum tanda terimakasih. Hah, Jong In-ah ! kau benar-benar membuatku gila dengan perubahan sifatmu itu !

Sesaat kemudian makanan kami datang dan lagi-lagi Jong In seperti itu. Perhatian sekali denganku. Aku lega sebenarnya karena ia tak merajuk lagi tapi ini sama saja membunuhku perlahan dengan membuatku terkena serangan jantung.

Kami makan dengan hikmat, tak ada yang bersuara. Chanyeol entah lapar atau apa ia lebih selesai diikuti dengan Baekhyun. Padahal kami makan pada saat yang bersamaan tapi aku malah selesai kedua sebelum terakhir.

Setelah aku habiskan makananku dan meminum bubble tea ku hingga menjadi setengah. Mendadak aku kebelet ingin ke toilet. Aigoo !

"Aku ingin ke toilet, aku titip tasku ya !" Ucapku pada Luhan yang ia balas dengan anggukkan.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu menuju ke toilet. Aku harus mengantri karena toilet itu hanya ada dua pintu dan itu sudah terisi. Setelah menunggu 5 menit aku memasukki toilet itu untuk melepaskan hajatku (?). sudah selesai aku kembali ke teman-temanku.

Aku lihat dari kejauhan mereka sedang bercanda bersama minus Baekhyun yang sedang di kasir –membayar semua makanan dan minuman kami- Aku tersenyum sampai Jong In melihat ke arahku sambil mengucapkan sesuatu tapi bukan ditujukan kepadaku melainkan kepada teman-temanku. Apa mereka membicarakanku ? aih, kau ini selalu saja berperasangka yang aneh-aneh ! batinku.

Sesampainya di meja itu, mereka mulai terdiam. Sepertinya prasangkaku kali ini benar. Tapi aku hanya diam saja duduk santai di samping Luhan.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita mau kemana ?" Kata Sehun. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya juga setelah sekian lama terdiam. Saat bersamaan Baekhyun sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya yaitu dekat Chanyeol.

Semuanya nampak berpikir keras. Kecuali aku. Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Sepertinya hari ini mereka ingin jalan seharian sampai malam kelihatan dari antusias mereka terhadap ucapan Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Jong In saja ?" Usul Luhan.

"Hei, Itu sama saja kita mengantar Jong In dan Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah ! Babo !" Ucap Chanyeol yang di balas Luhan dengan tatapan sinis dan pukulan di bahu Chanyeol dari Sehun.

Sudah biasa memang Luhan dan Chanyeol berdebat padahal hanya dari hal yang sepele. Sehun yang sudah terbiasa membiarkannya. Tapi, jika Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan kata 'Babo' atau teman-temannya yang lain maka Sehun akan bertindak.

Luhan yang merasa di bela Sehun langsung memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sungai han ?" Usul Sehun.

"Memang apa yang menarik disana ?" Tanya Jong In.

"Kita bisa bermain disana. Lagipula, sekarang sudah jam 4 sore nanti kita bisa melihat sunset pada jam 5 nanti." Jawab Sehun.

"Sepertinya menarik." Ucap Jong In dan aku hampir berbarengan. Karena tadi, kami jadi saling tatap. Ia tersenyum dan aku membalasnya.

Ah... Akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyumannya lagi.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita kesana !" Ucap Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Setelah memakan waktu 20 menit kami sampai disana. Sungai han pada saat sore seperti ini lumayan ramai. Banyak orang yang bersantai di kursi-kursi yang di sediakan, ada yang bermain basket, dan masih banyak lagi.

Baekhyun mulai berada di dekatku lagi. Walaupun aku menjadi merasa canggung tapi yasudahlah toh aku juga ingin ia seperti ini kan ?

"Kau sudah mengabari keluargamu kalau kita akan pulang malam ?" Tanya Jong In tiba-tiba kepadaku.

"Eh ? Sudah tadi aku sudah bilang kepada Minseok oppa." Jawabku dengan santai.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi antara kami. Kami hanya terdiam sambil jalan mendekati yang lain.

"Hei, Kyungie-ya ! Cepatlah kemari." Panggil Chanyeol kepadaku. Aku segera berlari kecil meninggalkan Jong In di belakang.

Setelah aku mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang sedang bersama Baekhyun. Ia menyerahkanku Handphonenya.

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Tolong kau fotokan aku dengan Baekhyun. Ne ?" Dia menjawab semua kebingunganku.

Aish ! jinjja... Namja ini sangat menyebalkan !

Aku meresponnya dengan hanya muka datar. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap melakukan apa yang di suruhnya.

Cekrit ! *efeksoundgagal*

Aku memfoto mereka yang sedang merangkul satu sama lain di tepi sungai han. Kapan aku dengan Jong In bisa seperti itu ?

"Gomawo...Kyungie-ya~" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil handphone yang di berikan Chanyeol kepadaku tadi.

"Cheonma ~" Aku menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka telah sibuk dengan foto yang aku ambil tadi. Merasa terabaikan #-_- Aku berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di dekat situ.

Ternyata duduk di sungai han saat sore seperti ini sangat menenangkanku. Aku suka apalagi ini sudah mau sunset. Sepertinya kapan-kapan jika moodku sedang hancur aku harus ke sini.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja duduk di sebelahku. Kim Jong In.

Entah kenapa pada saat itu juga jantungku seperti terkena sengatan listrik yang membuatnya berdetak cepat.

"Kyungie-yaa..." Panggil Jong In.

"Ne ? Wae ?" Jawabku.

"Hmm... Apakah aku boleh bertanya padamu satu hal ?" Jong In menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"N-ne ? boleh... apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

"Hmmm... I-ituu apa kau tahu apa arti kata cinta ?" Tanyanya yang sukses membuat mataku membulat.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan sudah payah. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana ini ? dia tahu aku belum sama sekali mempunyai pacar sejak kecil. Kenapa ia menanyakannya padaku ?

Jantungku terus berdetak tak karuan. Bagaimana ini ? sekarang hanya kami berdua. Yang lain ku lihat sedang beli ice cream tanpa menawarkan kami. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku.

"Kyungie-ya ! Jong In-ah ! kalian mau ice cream rasa apa ?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah berada didepan aku dan Jong In.

Luhan sejak kapan sudah berada di depanku ? kenapa aku tak menyadarinya ? eh , tapi itu tandanya Tuhan mengabulkan doa ku ? terimakasih Luhan-ah !

"Aku ingin rasa vanilla saja." Jawab Jong In santai.

"Hmmm... Aku juga. Samakan saja." Jawabku dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah, akan aku pesankan." Luhan ingin pergi tapi aku tahan.

"Luhan-ah... aku ikut denganmu ya ?" Luhan menatapku heran.

"Eyyy... tidak usah aku saja yang beli, lebih baik kau temani Jong In. Daripada nanti Jong In sendirian lalu di rebut yeoja lain bagaimana ?" Goda Luhan.

Luhan-ah... aku baru saja berterimakasih padamu tapi kenapa kau seperti ini kepadaku ? dan sedetik yang lalu kau membuatku membencimu.

"Lagipula, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku nona kim." Sambar Jong In yang masih duduk santai di bangku taman itu.

"Tuhkan, temani saja dia." Luhan membuatku terduduk lagi kemudian ia pergi ke tukang ice cream yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kami.

Matilah kau Do Kyungsoo ! batinku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu. Ternyata ia juga melihatku dengan tatapan menunggu.

Bagaimana ini ? aduh, eomma...appa...Minseok-i oppa dowajuseyo!

"Bagaimana Do Kyungsoo? Kau bisa menjawabnya ?" Tanya Jong In yang membuat oksigen di sekitarku makin berkurang.

"Engg... Cinta ya ? Enggg... Aku tidak tahu, karena aku belum pernah merasakannya. Tapi dari buku yang ku baca... Cinta itu adalah perasaan seseorang terhadap seseorang yang spesial bagi dirinya, yang membuat kamu itu salah tingkah kalau ada di dekatnya, hatimu akan berdegub kencang jika di dekatnya, dan kamu akan selalu memikirkannya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai orang yang pertama kali kau pikirkan." Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar seperti aku adalah seorang yang ahli dalam percintaan. Padahal aku saja belum pernah merasakannya.

Eh? Belum pernah Do Kyungsoo? kau babo ! kalau begitu apa persaanmu kepada Jong Inkalau bukan cinta namanya ?

"Ohh... Apa kau yakin seperti itu ?" Tanyanya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Aku mengangguk tapi kemudian menjawab.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu juga. Karena aku belum pernah merasakannya sampai saat ini."

Dia mengangguk-angguk lalu, berkata.

"Gomawo, Kyungie-ya... kau memang sahabat baikku ! dan sekarang aku lebih yakin apa itu arti cinta sehingga aku bisa menyatakannya kepada yeoja itu nanti." Meninggalkanku sendirian di bangku taman.

DEG !

Sahabat ? Yeah, sekarang aku tahu bahwa aku hanya seorang sahabat baginya. Dan apa tadi yang ia bilang ? Yeoja itu ? Siapa yeoja yang beruntung itu, huh ?

Luhan menghampiriku untuk memberikan Ice cream yang ku pesan tadi. Sesaat aku tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Lalu, dia kembali berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Aku memperhatikan semua teman-temanku terutama Jong In. Ketika aku sedang asyik melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menggoda Baekhyun tiba-tiba aku melihat pemandangan tidak enak untuk di lihat oleh kedua mataku.

Aku meneguk air liurku dengan kasar. Dia... Diaa Kim Jong In memeluk Luhan yang mau terjatuh akibat tersandung sesuatu. Sehun tidak melihatnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan mataku yang sudah melihat ini ?

Dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin itu kan hanya ketidak kesengajaan. Aku menggelangkan kepalaku dan berpikir, Luhan hanya milik Sehun dan Jong In hanya milik...

Tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak. "Hei, Itu Sunsetnya !"

Serentak kami semua melihat kearah yang di tunjuk Sehun. Tak terasa olehku bahwa sudut bibirku terangkat.

"Kyungie-ya !" Panggil Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahku.

Aku menoleh padanya. "Wae ?"

"Kau tidak ingin melihat Sunset bersama dengan Namja itu ?" Sunggi menunjuk seorang namja yang berada di samping Luhan. Kim Jong In.

Iya, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu perasaanku terhadap Jong In. Yaitu hanya Xiumin oppa, Byun Baekhyun, dan Eommaku. Baekhyun mengetahui karena aku tidak sengaja keceplosan tentang perasaanku terhadap Jong In padanya. Jadi, mau tak mau aku menceritakan semua yang kurasa pada Jong In.

Aku tersenyum lalu, menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, kau pasti ingin bersamanya kan ?" Baekhyun menarikku untuk berkumpul bersama mereka. aku pasrah dalam tarikkannya.

"CAH ! Sekarang kan sudah berkumpul semua, bagaimana kita foto bersama ?" Ucap Sehun sambil mengeluarkan kamera digital dari tas kecilnya.

Kami bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Baekhyun diapit aku dan Chanyeol, sementar Luhan akan diapit dengan dua namja itu. Kim Jong In dan Oh Sehun.

Setelah mengatur timer dan tiang penyanggah pada kamera yang ada dua meter didepan kami. Sehun segera menuju keposisinya. Setelah itu...

Jepret !

Satu detik kemudian kami semua berebutan untuk melihat foto itu. Hasilnya bagus, tapi sayang sunsetnya sudah tinggal ¾ lagi jadi tidak terlalu terlihat oleh kamera. Aku mulai menjauh dari segerombolan manusia yang sedang melihat foto itu. Baru saja aku akan kembali menuju bangku taman itu. Tiba-tiba suara si Kkamjong itu terdengar seperti akan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Yeorobun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada seseorang di sini. Aku mohon kalian mendengarnya dengan baik." Ucap si namja yang bernama Jong In itu.

Mendengar perkataan Jong In membuat kupu-kupu seaka mengerubungi perutku. Jantungku pun berdegup dengan kencang. Apakah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untukku ?

"Aku ingin mengetakan kepada orang itu... terimakasih telah mengisi hari-hariku, menemaniku dalam suka maupun duka. Sekarang aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ingin ia selalu berada di sampingku. Aku sangat mencintanya..." Jong In menggantung kalimatnya.

Baekhyun melirikku dengan berbinar-binar seakan ia mengatakan 'Ini pasti untukmu Do Kyungsoo, selamat ! penantianmu tak sia-sia selama ini.' Aku hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi tatapannya Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih... Xi Luhan. Aku mencintaimu... Apakah kau ingin menjadi yeoja chinguku ?"

Seperti ada petir yang langsung menggosongkan hatiku. Oksigen di sekitarku sudah mulai menipis, sesak menghantuiku. Mataku mulai memanas bersiap untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Tapi aku tak boleh lemah di sini. Aku bukan siapa-siapa Jong In. Ya, tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Sama seperti aku semua yang ada di situ terkejut. Aku melihat kearah Sehun yang hanya menatap Jong In kecewa sekaligus tidak percaya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Eh ? Jongin-ah ? kau bercanda bukan ?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati. Ia yang sedang memegang tangan Sehun itu pun langsung melepasnya dan fokus terhadap omongan Jong In.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Jawab Jong In santai.

"Yak ! neo micho-sseo ?! Bagaimana dengan Sehun, huh ? kau ingin merusak persahabatan kita, huh ?!" Suara Chanyeol mulai meninggi.

"Ya, aku gila. Aku gila karena seorang Xi Luhan yang selalu menyita pikiranku. Mianhae Sehun-ah, aku mencintai kekasihmu." Jawaban Jong In membuatku semakin sesak. Oh Tuhan ! Kuatkanlah aku !

"Jong In-ah... Aku mengerti, aku merasakan semua sejak awal. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Aku rasa rasa sayang yang waktu itu pernah ia tunjukkan kepadamu masih ada. Aku melihatnya jelas. Sekarang jika kau ingin seperti itu maka aku akan ikhlas. Asal kau membuatnya bahagia." Kata-kata Sehun makin membuat hatiku teringat bahwa dulu Luhan memang pernah bilang menyukai Namja yang bernama Jong In itu.

"Kkamjongie... aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai Luhan. Tapi, kalian sangat cocok sekali . kalian pasangan yang serasi. Jagalah Luhan dengan baik. Arasseo ?" Kataku mencoba tegar. Menahan seluruh air mata yang akan tumpah dalam satu kedipan saja.

Jong In mengangguk yakin. Luhan yang tadi terdiam mulai berbicara.

"Tapi...Jong In-ah..."

"Ah... Luhan-ah aku sangat mengerti hatimu. Lebih baik sekarang kau terima Jong In yang bisa membuat hidupmmu lebih menyenangkan." Sehun tersenyum. Tapi aku tahu senyuman itu ia paksakan.

"Sehun-ah..." Panggil Luhan lagi.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau terima tawaran Jong In."Ucapku dengan santai –tampak seakan baik-baik saja-.

Luhan tersenyum kearahku, aku membalasnya berusaha untuk setulus mungkin dan menyembunyikan luka yang masih amat segar di dalam sana.

"Jong In-ah... aku juga mencintaimu...aku mau." Pada akhirnya Luhan menjawabnya dengan setuju.

Aku mendapatkan tatapan iba dari Baekhyun. Aku tersenyum kepadanya seperti menyatakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

Tuhan, Sekali ini aku mohon untuk selamatkan aku dari sini... Kali ini aku benar mohon kepadamu... aku tidak kuat menahannya. Batinku dalam hati.

Jong In dan Luhan berpelukkan. Aku perhatikan Baekhyun melirik kearahku, Sehun mungkin sedang sepertiku dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat keduanya.

Ponselku berbunyi. Semua yang tadinya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing kini melihat ke arahku.

_Xiumin oppa Calling..._

Aku tersenyum. Mungkin Tuhan akan menyelamatkanku kali ini. Aku segera menggeser tombol hijau untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo ? Waeyo oppa?"

"Kyungie-ya ! Kyungie... kau dimana ?!" Tanya Minseok oppa. Aku merasakan bahwa suara Minseok oppa sedikit panik.

"Aku di sungai han... Waeyo oppa ?!"

"Cepat pulang !" Bukannya menjawab Minseok oppa sedikit membentakku.

"Waeyo oppa ?!" Perasaanku makin kalut mendengar suara Minseok Oppa.

"Halmonie... Halmonie Kyungie-ya.." Jantungku semakin sesak. Ada apa dengan Halmonie ?

"WAEYO OPPA ?!" Aku mulai panik. Dapat kurasakan mereka ber-lima melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"HALMONIE...MASUK RUMAH SAKIT KYUNGSOO ! KAU CEPAT PULANG !" Minseok oppa mungkin juga ikut panik karenaku.

DEG !

Air mataku tak dapatku bendung lagi. mengalir begitu lancar di kedua pipiku.

Tuhan, aku berdoa kepadamu untuk menyelamatkanku dari rasa sesak karena Kim Jong In itu. Kenapa kau malah seperti ini kepadaku ?

Aku jatuh terduduk di tanah berumput itu. Kakiku lemas, aku tidak sanggup untuk menopangnya lagi.

Baekhyun mendekatiku dan membantuku berdiri. Aku hanya pasrah menurutinya. Tapi aku tetap menunduk.

Air mataku terus mengalir lancar. Tuhan ... Aku tak kuat lagi !

"Kyungie-ya... Kau kenapa ? apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Jong In.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir lancar. Tuhan ! aku melihatnya sedang menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Hal...monie... di..a...sedang...se..karat." Jawabku lemah masih dengan isakan kecilku.

"Aku ...Ha...rus pulang." Lanjutku masih dengan isakkanku.

"Aku antar Kyungie-ya." Ucap Jong In yang sudah berjalan mendekatiku dan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Langkah Jong In terhenti mendadak.

Dengan semua kekuatan yang aku punya, aku menghapus air mataku. Lalu, bersiap untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku temani kau Kyungie-ya..." Ucap Baekhyun yang segera aku jawab dengan anggukan lemahku.

"Kuatlah Kyungie-ya..." Ucap Sehun. Kau juga Sehun-ah! Pikirku.

"Yang sabar Kyungie-ya... aku akan mendoakannya dari sini." Kata Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Setelah aku mengangguk, Baekhyun langsung mengamit tanganku untuk menaiki Taksi.

Aku tersenyum getir saat menaiki taksi. Sahabat macam apa mereka ? tidak panik sama sekali ? dan kau juga Kim Jong In? kenapa tidak memaksaku untuk kau antar seperti biasa ? kau bahkan tak mengucapkan yang membuatku tenang ?

Hanya Baekhyun yang peduli denganku. Ya, semoga aku tepat untuk mempercayai dirinya.

**TBC**

**New FF ! ini ff udah lama sih dari kelas 9 SMP waktu aku menjelang UN :)**

**Aku harap kalian suka dan review sangat membantu aku :)**

**Bee48,**

**21.11.14**


	2. Chapter 2 - Regret

**FOOLS**

Cast :

- Kim Jong In (EXO)

- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)

Sub. Cast :

- Kim minseok/ Xiumin (EXO)

- Park Chanyeol (EXO)

- Oh Sehun (EXO)

- Luhan (EXO)

- Byun Baekhyun (EXO)

Genre : romance, comfort

Rating : T

Warning (!) : Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD , gaje

"Aku pikir aku yang terlalu bodoh. Untuk mencintaimu.  
>Karena aku tahu, kau hanya menganggapku sahabat. Ya, sahabat.<br>Saat itu, aku menyesal telah mempercayai ucapanmu.  
>entahlah, sekarang aku hanya ingin menutup hatiku. Padamu atau siapapun itu."<p>

-o0o -

Halmonie bisa melewati masa sekarat itu. Keadaan beliau sudah membaik. Appa, eomma dan Minseok oppa sudah kembali ke seoul. Tapi, aku tetap menemani halmonie.

Halmonie itu adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Beliau selalu memperhatikanku, selalu membelaku disaat Minseok oppa menjahiliku. Mengingat itu semua air mataku kembali menetes. Aku tak mau kehilangannya. Sangat.

Sudah 4 hari ini aku disini. berarti sudah 4 hari itu juga aku menghindari teman-temanku kecuali Sunggi. Maksud lain kenapa aku tak pulang kembali ke Seoul adalah menghindar dari teman-temanku. Aku juga mematikan Handphoneku.

Entah kenapa aku menghindari mereka. padahal aku hanya tidak mau bertemu si Kkamjong itu dan pacar barunya –Luhan- tapi aku juga menghindari Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Aneh. Ya, aneh.

Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kami sahabat kan ? bahkan sudah dari SMP. Kenapa saat aku panik dengan keadaan halmonie, mereka sama sekali terlihat tidak peduli ?

Hah... aku hanya tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

"Kyungie-ya... ini telpon dari Do ahjumma. Eomma-mu." Kata Tao, sepupuku. Hei ! Sejak kapan ia berada disini ? bukannya ia tadi menunggu diluar ? aku tidak melihatnya masuk ? apa jangan-jangan ia punya kemampuan menghentikan waktu? Aigoo... nampaknya aku sudah mengkhayal terlalu tinggi. Aku tepis semua khayalanku. -_-

"Ne ? Gomawo... Tao –ya." Aku mengambil handphonenya. Ia beranjak pergi dari sampingku dan duduk di kursi dekat dengan ranjang halmonie.

"Yeoboseyo ?" Kataku menyadarkan seseorang yang ada di sebrang sana.

"Kyungie-ya... kau nanti sore pulang, ne ?"Ucap eomma langsung.

"Ne ? Waeyo ?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Besok kata Jong In adalah hari kelulusanmu kan?" Aku agak terhenyak mendengar nama itu. Aku juga agak tersentak. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan tanggal hari kelulusanku ?

"N..ne." Jawabku dengan suara serak. Sial ! kenapa dengan suaraku.

"Nah ! nanti kau akan di jemput oleh oppamu, ne ?" untungnya, eomma tak menyadari

"Ne...eomma."

"Oiya, Jong In titip salam kepadamu. Katanya ia merindukanmu, cepatlah pulang." Kata eomma sebelum mengakhiri percakapan.

Ia merindukanku ? eh ? tak salah ? aku mengembalikan rohku yang sempat ingin melayang kembali.

"Ne...eomma. salam balik untuknya."

"Ne. Geurom...annyeong, ne ttal-ah." Ucap eomma mengakhiri percakapan di antara kami.

"Ne. Eomma, Annyeong."

Aku terdiam. Besok aku harus bertemu dengan mereka...aku belum siap, sungguh! Belum siap melihat Jong In dengan Luhan bersama. Bagaimana ini, Tuhan ?!

Aku mengerjapkan mataku agar cairan bening itu tak keluar kembali. Setelah berhasil menahannya keluar aku mengembalikan handphone kepada Tao.

Dia sempat bertanya ada apa denganku dan apa yang aku bicarakan dengan eommaku. aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa dan disuruh pulang karena ada acara kelulusan.

Setelah itu kami berdua terdiam. Aku mengambil tasku lalu, mengambil handphoneku.

Aku menghidupkannya. Begitu handphone itu menyala banyak sekali message, katalk, line yang masuk.

Aku memutuskan membukanya satu persatu. Message hanya ada dari eomma, Sunggi dan Minseok oppa. Mereka menyuruhku menghidupkan handphoneku dan jaga diriku dengan baik selama menginap di busan untuk menemani halmonie yang sedang ada di rumah sakit.

Katalk ada dari Sehun yang mengatakan aku harus sabar juga harus yakin bahwa halmonie akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol tak jauh beda. Dan yang lainnya hanya spam foto-foto dari beberapa fanclub (?) yang aku ikuti.

Saat aku membuka Line... ada beberapa pesan disitu. Ada pesan dari Luhan yang isinya tak jauh dari Sehun dan Chanyeol. Satu itu hanya spam dari line itu sendiri, yang terakhir yang paling mampu memusatkan seluruh perhatianku terhadapnya –dari Jong In-.

Isinya yang pertama tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun dan juga Chanyeol. Isi pesan kedua itu ia mengatakan bahwa merindukanku karena tak ada yang bisa di jahilinya. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil. Dan yang terakhir adalah mengingatkanku untuk datang ke acara kelulusan.

Pesan-pesan tadi aku hanya membacanya, tidak ada satu pun yang aku balas. Tidak ada niat untuk membalas semuanya.

Sore pun tiba. Matahari bersiap tenggelam meninggalkan langit biru, sang rembulanpun sudah siap menggantikan matahari untuk menerangi langit malam yang gelap.

Minseok oppa datang menjemputku seperti kata eomma tadi. Aku pun langsung bersiap ikut dengannya. Segera berpamitan pada halmonie juga pada keluarganya Tao.

Sekarang aku sudah duduk di samping Minseok oppa yang sedang menyetir. Kami berdua hanya diam. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Oppa ? apa kau jadi pergi melanjutkan kuliah S2 di Paris ?"

"Ne... oppa akan melanjutkan disana. Waeyo ? kau mau ikut ?" jawab Minseok oppa yang membuatku bingung.

Memikirkannya secara perlahan tapi pasti. Aku terus menimbang-nimbang apa yang di katakan Minseok oppa.

"Memang kapan berangkatnya ?"

"Satu hari setelah hari kelulusanmu."

Aku mengangguk lagi. lagi-lagi aku memikirkan semuanya secara matang. Aku tak mau hanya alasan keanak-anakan yang akhirnya membawaku pergi kesana. Melupakan dan menjauhi Jong In.

"Apakah aku boleh ikut ?" kataku setelah keputusanku benar-benar bulat.

"Eh ? kau bercandakan Do Kyungsoo ?" Minseok oppa tergelak saat mendengarkan ku.

"Tidak, oppa ! aku serius." Aku menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa ? bagaimana dengan beasiswamu yang sudah kau dapatkan ?" Aku berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawabnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tempatku berkuliah nanti lebih meyakinkan. Lagipula, aku ingin merantau mengikuti jejakmu. Soal beasiswaku akan aku batalkan. Untungnya, aku belum daftar ulang disana."

Kulihat Minseok oppa hanya mengangguk-angguk. Nampaknya, ia juga sedang mempertimbangkan keinginanku.

"Geurae ! nanti setelah pulang kita bicarakan ini pada eomma dan appa. Sekarang kau tidurlah. Kau terlihat lelah."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ne, gomawo oppa ! baiklah, aku tidur !" Dia hanya menoleh kearahku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Ketika aku memejamkan mataku, Minseok oppa mengelus rambutkuu sebentar lalu, kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Kyungie -ya... Do Kyungsoo... Ireona ! kita sudah sampai dirumah." Aku merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan untuk melihat seseorang yang menggangku tidurku. Ah ! ternyata itu Minseok oppa.

Aku menghela nafas. Lalu, meresponnya.

"Ne, Arasseo...aku bangun." Dengan malas aku menegakkan badanku.

Berdiam diri sebentar lalu, langsung memasukki rumah.

"Aku ...Huaaa..Pulang !" Aku menguap tanda kelelahan.

"Ne... Segera mandi lalu, kita makan malam bersama." Kata eomma yang sedang menonton Tv dengan appa.

"Arasseoyo." Segera aku menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua yang terdapat kamarku di atas.

Mataku jadi tidak mengantuk lagi setelah mandi. Aku segera memakai piyama berwarna putih lalu, turun kebawah untuk makan malam.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul. Langsung aku duduk di samping Minseok oppa.

Eomma menyendokkan nasi kepada kami semua. Setelah eomma menyendokkan nasi aku langsung mengambil lauk yang ada di depan mataku diantaranya ada kimchi, samgyupsal, dan semangkuk kimchi jjigae.

Kami menikmati makan malam dengan nikmat.

" Kyungie-ya, apa kau serius dengan omonganmu yang tadi sore?" Tanya Minseok oppa memecahkan keheningan.

Aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku sejenak lalu, menjawab.

"Hmm.. aku serius oppa."

"Omongan tentang apa ?" Tanya eomma yang menatap penasaran kearahku.

"Tentang kuliahnya eomma. Dia mengatakan dia ingin melepas beasiswa itu dan ikut bersamaku ke perancis lusa." Baru saja aku ingin menjawab tapi ternyata Minseok oppa sudah menjawabnya duluan. Aku hanya melanjutkan makan malamku.

"Kau serius Kyungie-ya ?" Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kesana ?" Tanya appa yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan kami.

"Karena aku ingin nanti masa depanku lebih baik nantinya. Sekalian aku juga ingin merasakan merantau. Aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri tanpa eomma dan appa." Jawabku dengan tenang.

'dan sebenarnya aku juga ingin belajar untuk melupakan namja itu. Kim Jong In' batinku menambahkan.

"Anak appa ternyata sudah besar. Kau dewasa nak. Kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik maka appa akan mengizinkanmu." Aku agak terkejut dengan kata-kata appa.

Baru pertama kalinya appa bilang seperti itu kepadaku. Aku tersenyum bahagia.

"Gomawo appa."

"Hah... dua anak eomma akan meninggalkan eomma sendirian . ahh... eotteokhae ?" Aku melihat kristal bening itu mengalir di pipi eomma.

"Eomma... jika liburan nanti aku janji aku akan pulang kesini. Dan jika aku disana pasti aku akan sering-sering menelponmu."

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku lalu, menuju eomma yang sedang menangis. Aku memeluknya.

"Hemm... kau harus mengabari eomma setiap saat."

"Hmm.. Aku berjanji." Aku meyakinkan eomma dengan memeluknya erat.

"Sudahlah lanjutkan dulu makan malammu." Eomma melepaskan pelukkanku perlahan dan menyuruhku kembali duduk.

Aku menurutinya dengan melanjutkan makanku.

"Besok kita akan membelikan tiket dan mendaftarkan mu di universitas yang sama dengan oppamu."

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Jong In ?" Tanya eomma yang membuat ku terkejut.

Aku teringat bahwa aku belum menceritakannya kepada eomma. Biarlah hanya menjadi rahasiaku antara aku, Sunggi dan Tuhan.

"Ne? Belum." Jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, eomma akan bilang padanya nanti."

"Ani eomma, aku saja yang memberi tahunya." Aku langsung menolak usul eomma.

"Baiklah. Eomma serahkan padamu."

Setelah percakapan itu tidak ada percakapan lagi. hanya ada dentingan piring yang berbunyi karena sendok yang sedang digunakan.

Aku telah menyelesaikan makan malamku dan memutuskan ke kamar untuk melihat-lihat universitas Minseok oppa, bermain game di komputer, lalu tidur.

Keesokkan harinya...

JONGIN POV

Hari ini hari kelulusanku. Dengan hati-hati aku menata rambutku agar kelihatan rapih, memakai dasi, dan almamater sekolah.

Setelah siap semuanya, aku turun untuk sarapan lalu bergegas kerumah yang ada di sebrang rumahku.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku mengetuk pintunya. Pintu itu pun terbuka dan dibaliknya ada kepala Minseok hyung yang menyembul dari dalam.

"Kyungie ada hyung ?"

"Ani, dia sudah berangkat dengan eomma dan appa." Aku agak terkejut mendengarnya. Karena pasti dia akan menungguku ke rumahnya lalu berangkat bersama kesekolah. Seperti kebiasaan sewaktu kita lulus sekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah pertama.

"Eoh ? baiklah. Gomawo hyung." Aku tersenyum kepadanya lalu ke mobil silverku untuk menuju ke sekolah.

Begitu aku sampai disekolah aku disambut dengan Chanyeol. Dia mengajakku ke aula sekolah karena acaranya memang disana. Sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang di bicarakan Chanyeol selama perjalanan menuju aula. Karena pikiranku sedang terpaku pada satu orang yaitu Do Kyungsoo.

AUTHOR POV

Dua namja itu memasuki aula sekolah. Satu namja yang bernama Jong In itu mencari sosok yeoja yang selalu bersamanya selama ini, Do Kyungsoo atau yang biasa ia panggil Kyungie.

Ingin sekali JongIn menghampiri yeoja itu tapi sayang, acara sudah dimulai. Dan Jong In pun terpaksa duduk disebelah tempat duduk Chanyeol.

Selama satu jam lebih 30 menit acara ini berjalan tapi Jong In tetap memfokuskan matanya ke yeoja yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya acara itu pun selesai. Mereka disuruh pergi ke papan mading untuk mereka dinyatakan lulus atau tidak begitu pula dengan nilai mereka.

Semua siswa berhamburan keluar aula. Tak terkecuali Jong In yang sudah di tarik oleh Chanyeol.

Banyak siswa yang bersorak kegirangan dengan pernyataan lulus dan nilai mereka yang memuaskan tapi ada segelintir orang yang kurang puas dengan nilainya. Jong In hanya tersenyum puas sewaktu ia melihat nilainya di mading tersebut.

Tak jauh dari situ Jong In melihat yeoja yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. dengan perlahan ia melangkah menerobos beberapa orang yang menghalanginya masa bodoh dengan orang yang memakinya. Dia hanya ingin satu hal menyapa yeoja itu. Karena jujur saja ia merindukannya.

Tinggal dua langkah lagi sampai pada yeoja itu tapi sayang yeoja itu berbalik dan pergi. Begitupula lengan Jongin yang ditarik oleh Luhan.

"Jongin-ah...Aku ingin bicara denganmu !" Ucap Luhan sambil menarik JongIn dari kerumunan ke taman sekolah.

Tanpa sadar sepasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan senyuman miris.

4 hari kemudian...

From : Nae Chanyeol-i 3

Baekhyun-ah! Temui aku di cafe 48. Sekarang.

Baekhyun memutar matanya lalu, bersiap menuju cafe 48 yang tadi Chanyeol bilang.

Matahari sepertinya sedang semangat menyinari bumi ini sampai membuat Baekhyun basah kuyup dengan keringatnya sendiri. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan.

Perlahan ia memasukki cafe itu. Sunggi sedikit terkejut karena di situ sudah ada Jong In, Sehun dan Luhan.

Hei ! ada apa ini ? batin Baekhyun

Sunggi kira Chanyeol ingin mengajaknya berkencan karena sudah lama tidak keluar bersama. Ternyata Dia salah. Baru saja ingin membalikkan badan dan pergi dari tempat itu tapi, suara berat yang sangat familiar di telinganya memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun-ah !" Baekhyun menjadi kaku seketika dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduk mereka yang biasa.

Dengan senyum canggung Baekhyun mulai duduk disamping Chanyeol. Hening. Itulah yang suasana saat ini.

"Hmm... Baiklah." Chanyeol mulai berdeham dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Baekhyun-ah... Jong In ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

Jong In menghelas nafas pelan lalu, menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau masih sering bertemu atau berhubungan dengan Kyungie kan, ani, maksudku Kyungsoo. Iyakan ?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi raut muka yang aneh. Antara heran, bingung, penasaran, dan yang lainnya.

"Syukurlah. Bisa kau beri tahu aku dimana dia dan kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku ?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan malas.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan Kyungsoo ? memang kenapa jika dia tak membalas pesanmu ?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Ya, Aku hanya heran. Aku ini kan sahabatnya, lagipula sudah 4 hari ini aku tak melihatnya keluar dari rumah. Dia kemana ?" Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Sahabat ? kau yakin ?" Baekhyun mencoba mengoreksi apa maksud dari kekhawatiran Jong In.

"Ne ? Ap..a maksudmu ? Tentu saja dia sahabatku."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyakiti hatinya ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya ? Apa kau juga tak mengetahuinya bahwa dia sudah pergi dari sini ? hah... tentu saja kau tidak tahu."

Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari duduknya berjalan keluar cafe. Mereka ber empat menatap bingung. Jong In yang penasaran mengejar dan mencegah Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu ? Kyungsoo pergi ? Kyungie sakit hati ? apa maksudmu ? Beritahu aku !" Ucap Jong in dengan suara meninggi.

Baekhyun tidak bergeming . ia tetap diam mulutnya tetap bungkam, tapi matanya menatap tajam Jong In. Baekhyun kesal dengan namja yang menyakiti Kyungsoo. Apa namja ini terlalu tidak acuh dan tidak peka akan sahabatnya itu ? Astaga ! rasanya ingin sekali menggetok namja inidengan batu besar biar namja itu peka dan tersadar.

"Jawab aku !" Bentak Jong In sehingga pengunjung lain melihat kearah mereka.

"Apa peduli kau dengan Do Kyungsoo, huh ?!" Ucap Baekhyun pelan namun tajam.

" Aku peduli karena aku menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya !" Seru Jong In dengan nafas memburu karena tidak sabar dengan jawaban yang pasti dari Baekhyun.

"Mwo ? Bukannya kau mencintai Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Itu...Itu hanya permainanku dengan yang lain, karena aku ingin melihat reaksi Kyungsoo bagaimana jika melihatku dengan yang lain. Ternyata waktu itu dia terlihat biasa saja." Jawab Jong In dengan nada yang putus asa.

"Hah ? Jadi bercanda ? apa kau tak tahu betapa hancurnya dia setelah melihatmu seperti itu ?! dia menangis sepanjang jalan pulang waktu itu."

"Bukan, dia menangis karena halmonienya masuk rumah sakit." Baekhyun menatapnya aneh.

"Kalau ia menangis karena itu kenapa ia menyebut namamu ketika dia menangis ? kalau ia menangis karena halmonie-nya kenapa dia menghindarimu ?" Jong In membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun-ah ?" Ucap Jong In lirih.

Baekhyun langsung berbalik meninggalkan Jong In yang masih terpaku. Usahanya melarikan diri gagal setelah Chanyeol menahannya berjalan lebih jauh. sekarang mereka sedang berada di luar cafe. Sehun yang merangkul Jong In keluar diikuti Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu chagi-ya ?" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan genggaman di tangannya.

"Maksudku...Kenapa kalian tega dengan Kyungsoo ? kenapa kalian sekejam ini pada Kyungsoo ?" suara sunggi melembut.

"Tega ? Kejam ? mungkinkah Kyungsoo juga..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Iya ! Kyungsoo mencintai namja itu...Chanyeol-ah !" Baekhyun menekankan setiap katanya sambil menunjuk kearah Jong In.

"Mwo ? Kau serius ?" Tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"heol... aku jelaskan sekali lagi... DO KYUNGSOO MENCINTAI DIA... DIA YA, NAMJA YANG BERNAMA KIM JONGIN." Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah menunjuk kearah Jong In.

Hati Jong In mencelos mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Ada perasaan lega dan perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Sehun, Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya melongo mendengar penyataan Baekhyun.

"Lalu, Sekarang Kyungsoo dimana ?" Kali ini Luhan mengangkat bicara.

Baekhyun menatapnya sinis lalu, berkata.

"Kalian peduli ?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Luhan.

"Setelah semua ini ?" Mereka semua terdiam.

"Kalau pun aku tahu aku tak akan memberi tahukan kalian dimana Kyungsoo berada. Apalagi kau Kim Jong In-ssi." Setelah kalimat itu Baekhyun berbalik arah dan berjalan ingin pulang.

"Baekhyun-ah ! beri kami satu clue dimana dia ?" tanya Jong In lantang.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak lalu, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka semua yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

JONG IN POV

_'__heol... aku jelaskan sekali lagi... DO KYUNGSOO MENCINTAI DIA... DIA YA, NAMJA YANG BERNAMA KIM JONGIN'_

Perkataan Baekhyun terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Aku merasa bodoh karena tidak peka pada semua ini dan malah mempermainkan sebuah permainan konyol yang Chanyeol dan Luhan katakan.

Flashback...

Kulihat Kyungie pergi ke kamar mandi sementara, Baekhyun membayar dikasir yang lumayan mengantri itu. Aku menatap kosong kearah luar jendela cafe itu.

"Ya! Kim Jongiin!" Aku merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau melamun ? memikirkan Kyungsoo, huh ?" Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

"Jinjja ? Jinjja dia menyukai Kyungsoo ?" Tanya Luhan yang hanya di balas anggukkan oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"ahh.. tidak...tidak aku tidak memikirkannya." Aku berusaha mengelak dari tuduhan itu.

"Hei, tak usah bohong !" ledek Luhan padaku yang membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa keras.

Sial ! aku di bully !

Tiba-tiba suara tawa mereka mereda setelah Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia mendapatkan suatu ilham (?). aku yang penasaran hanya menantikan dia berbicara.

"Hei, Jong In... kau ingin kyungsoo menjadi kekasihmu kan ?" Aku yang terkejut hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ikuti caraku." Aku menatapnya heran.

"Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Membuat sandiwara. Untuk mengetahui reaksinya." Aku mengerenyit heran tanda tak mengerti.

Dia menghela nafas kesal lalu, berkata.

"Ya, misalkan melakukan hal yang dapat menimbulkan rasa cemburu." Aku masih mencerna kata-katanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Luhan menyelakku.

"Ya ! ya ! ya! Aku setuju dengan itu. aku bosan melihat mereka hanya seperti ini."

Luhan mulai menimpali usul-usul yang Chanyeol berikan untukku. Setelah beberapa saat mereka membuat sandiwara kecil. Chanyeol bertanya padaku apakah aku setuju. Aku yang merasa di tanya hanya mengangguk. Walaupun aku tidak benar benar menyimaknya.

Sekarang mereka mulai menyusun alur dan sandiwara kecil ini di kertas yang Chanyeol ambil dari tas Baekhyun. Sehun juga ikut menimbrung karena dipaksa Luhan agar ikut alasannya karena ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan mereka.

Aku mulai menyimaknya. Aku agak tidak setuju dengan sandiwara kecil ini. karena sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai cara menyatakannya langsung. Tapi aku takut kejadian dulu saat aku pernah menyatakan cintaku kepada seseorang dia langsung menolakku mentah-mentah dan mempermalukan di depan umum karena berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang primadona di SMP dulu. Selain itu aku juga takut bahwa dia hanya menganggapku sahabat lalu, aku merusak persahabatan kami selama ini.

Chanyeol juga meyakinkanku bahwa ini akan berhasil. Aku mengangguk setuju. Tak ada salahnya kan mencoba ? tapi aku takut nanti tidak akan berjalan dengan baik karena gugup. Chanyeol yang melihatku seperti itu. mengeluarkan lelucon kecil yang membuatku tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba Luhan bilang Kyungie –Atau Kyungsoo- telah kembali dari kamar mandi. Masih dengan sisa tawaku aku melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang melihatku sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku membalas menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil lalu, mengalihkan pandanganku. Hah... jika aku menatapnya kelamaan bisa-bisa aku meleleh disini.

Flashback End...

Aku menyesal. Mengapa aku menyetujuinya ? mengapa waktunya kurang tepat ? mengapa semua ini terjadi ? tidak bisakah aku mengulang waktu ? aku menyesal telah menyetujuinya.

Aku menunduk di meja belajarku. Cairan bening itu sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Sebelum cairan bening itu menetes bebas aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Menahan cairan bening itu setelah berhasil menahannya aku terfokus pada dua foto yang terpajang di meja belajarku. Aku menatapnya dengan nanar.

Foto yang dibingkai kuning itu adalah foto masa kecil Kyungsoo yang ditaruh Kyungsoo saat mereka sekolah dasar sementara , foto yang dibingkai pink tua adalah foto Kyungsoo saat dua tahun yang lalu kami pergi ke amusement park yang aku ambil secara diam-diam.

Aku tersenyum pahit menatap foto yeoja yang tiga tahun ini sudah memenuhi hatiku. Perlahan ku dongakkan kepalaku ke jendela kamar yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamar yeoja itu. dengan cepat aku menyambar sweater abu-abuku. Dan langsung menuju rumah yang berhadapan dengan rumahku.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo ketika sudah berada di depannya. Tak lama kemudian Kim eommonim membuka kan pintu.

"Eoh ? Baekhyun-ah ?" Aku membungkuk hormat pada Kim eommonim.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo eommonim." Kim eommonim hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda membalas sapaanku. Aku memanggilnya eommonim karena beliau sudah seperti eomma sendiri untukku.

"Jong In-ah...waeyo ?" tanya Do eommonim kepadaku.

"Hmm...Kyungsoo ada eommonim ?" Aku lihat beliau sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Ada apa ini ?

"Mwo ? kau belum tahu kah ?" aku mengerenyitkan dahiku.

Sesaat kemudian aku mengingat perkataan Sunggi. _"Kau tidak mengetahuinya ? Apa kau juga tak mengetahuinya bahwa dia sudah pergi dari sini ? hah... tentu saja kau tidak tahu." _Mwoya ? jangan-jangan...

Aku hanya merespon pertanyaan Do eommonim dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aigoo... anak itu ! sudah kusuruh memberitahumu sebelum berangkat tapi malah melupakannya." Hei, berangkat ? kemana ia pergi ?

"Uri Jong In-ah... ayo duduk biar eommonim ceritakan tentang Kyungsoo." Aku menurut saat di tarik menuju ruang tamu keluarga Do yang sangat familiar bagiku.

"Eommonim... tadi eommonim bilang Kyungsoo berangkat ? berangkat kemana eommonim ?" tanyaku yang sudah tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku.

"Eoh ? Baiklah aku akan menceritkan semuanya." Aku bersiap mendengarkannya.

"Hmm... Uri Kyungie sudah pergi ke perancis sehari setelah hari kelulusan. Ia ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya kesana bersama oppanya." Aku mengeratkankan kepalan tanganku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bea siswanya ?"

"Dia membatalkannya. Apa dia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu ?" aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Sejak kapan ia memutuskan untuk kesana eommonim ?" aku menyiapkan mentalku untuk kenyataan bahwa bisa jadi aku lah yang membuatnya pergi. Percaya diri ? ya, bukankah si Bacon itu bilang Kyungsoo mencintaiku bukan ? aku menghela nafas berat.

"Sejak dia pulang dari rumah halmonie-nya yang berada di busan." Jawab Kim Eommonim.

Deg !

Berarti kejadian dimana dia sudah memainkan sandiwara itu ? oh Tuhan ! jika benar Kyungsoo mencintaiku maka aku telah menyakitinya. Ini semua salah paham dan ini semua karena kebodohanku !

"Eommoni, bolehkah aku melihat ke kamar Kyungsoo ?"

"Tentu saja Jong In-ah. Lihatlah, eommonim ingin menyiram tanaman dulu, ne ?" Pamit eommonim yang aku balas dengan menundukan kepalaku tanda hormat kepadanya.

Setelah Do eommonim pergi, aku memutuskan naik ke kamar Do Kyungsoo. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat ingin memasukki kamar yeoja itu. karena ini adalah pertama kalinya memasukki kamar Kyungsoo setelah 7 tahun lamanya.

Ckelek !

Aku memasukki kamar yang bernuansa pink tua dengan perlahan. Ku tutup kembali pintu dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk.

Aku terpaku saat melihat fotoku terpampang dengan jelas di dalam bingkai di bawah jam dinding hello kitty pemberianku. Foto itu diambil secara diam-diam namun hasilnya bagus. Itu saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu dia mengajakku kepadang ilalang untuk hunting foto bersama.

Aku yang memang sedang berada dirumah hanya mengiyakan ajakkannya. Lagipula anggap saja itu sebagai 'date' makanya, aku mewarnai rambutku agak kecoklatan. Aku tersenyum mengingat semuanya.

Lalu aku terfokus pada boneka kelinci babi yang berada di samping bantalnya. Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu saat ia tergila-gila dengan drama yang dibintangi Jang Geun seok yang berjudul He is beutiful.

Aku tersenyum lagi bahkan terkekeh kecil saat mengingat bahwa ia tidak pernah mencuci boneka itu. saat aku duduk di pinggiran kasur dan ingin mengangkat boneka itu. dibaliknya terdapat buku harian yang terlihat sudah sedikit usang.

Aku menaruh boneka itu dibelakangku lalu, aku meraih buku harian itu dan memulai membacanya.

Aku memperhatikan cover depan buku itu yang berwarna pink tua.

_Khas seorang Do Kyungsoo _kataku dalam hati.

Aku mulai membukanya. Di halaman pertama aku menemukan kalimat dalam bahasa inggris.

About me, my life, and about J

This Book is belong to me...

My Life absolutely belong to me too..

And about J is belong with me and...

Rentetan kalimat bahasa inggris itu terhenti di situ dan disambung dengan tulisan hangeul yang dideretkan kesamping.

종 인 (JONG IN)

Aku terhenyak mendapati kenyataan yang seperti ini.

Namaku terpatri rapih di kertas itu. aku tersenyum getir. Aku mulai membuka dan membacanya. Pertama-tama aku menemukan curhatannya pada hari pertama kami berkenalan sebagai tetangga baru, terus cerita tentang memori masa kecil kami yang membuatku tersenyum membacanya. Karena kebanyakan dari curhatannya adalah curhatan saat aku selalu membuatnya kesal atau menangis.

Setelah itu curhatannya berisi tentang sekolah baru, bagaimana berat dan sibuk menjadi siswa sekolah menengah pertama, guru yang banyak memberi tugas, nilai ulangan fisikanya yang jelek dan harus remedial. Ya, tentang kegiatannya sehari-hari. Aku tertawa saat melihat foto polaroid kertas ulangannya yang tercetak angka 55.

Aku terus membalik dan membaca kertas itu. pada saat kenaikan kelas 1 ke kelas 2 namaku mulai menghiasi lembaran kertas itu. sebenarnya, pada sebelumnya ada tetapi tidak sebanyak yang berada pada bagian ini. pada kertas bagian ini aku menyimpulkan Kyungsoo dilemma akan perasaannya kepadaku dan pada bagian terakhir kelas 2 aku menemukan beberapa kalimat.

_"__Melihatnya berjalan bersama teman-temannya tadi pada saat istirahat membuatku terpesona, entah sejak kapan aku sudah melihatnya sebagai pria, dan aku tak tahu bahwa ia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang –sangat- tampan. Dulu saja kau hanya anak kecil yang tingginya sama denganku, iri karena tidak dapat permen dari Minseok oppa, atau sering mengeluarkan aegyo mu kepada semua orang jika kau ingin sesuatu. Namun, sekarang kau lebih tinggi daripadaku -walau tak setinggi Chanyeol- , kau juga sering mengalah denganku sekarang, yang paling penting sekarang jika kau menginginkan sesuatu kau berusaha sendiri. Hah... Jonginn-ah aku bangga dan semakin suka padamu !  
>Aku tahu perasaanku salah. Tapi Jongin-ah , aku mencintaimu dengan Tulus.<br>Sungguh, aku mencintaimu. aku tak meminta kau mengerti dan menerimanya. Tapi, aku hanya memohon satu hal. Biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri. Saranghae Kim Jongin."_

Cairan bening itu mulai memenuhi kelopak mataku. Aku terharu dengan kata-katanya yang membuat kupu-kupu mengelilingiku_. Nado...Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo.._

pada bagian selanjutnya namaku pun terus terukir di kertas-kertas berwarna putih dan pink itu. aku menulusuri setiap bagiannya. Mataku pun terhenti pada bagian yang tiba-tiba membuat hatiku tegores. Ternyata selama ini ia melihatku sering mengamati Krystal yang merupakan primadona sekolah waktu itu. sampai pada saatnya aku menembak yeoja itu yang membuatku trauma jika menyatakan perasaanku seperti yang pernah aku bilang bukan ?

pantas saja aku waktu itu melihat matanya sembab seperti habis menangis, saat aku tanya mengapa ia hanya menjawab karena ia baru bertengkar dengan oppanya yang tak lain adalah Kim minseok atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Xiumin itu. tapi, ia tetap menghiburku dengan cara menemaniku dan bermain sebuah permainan bersama.

aku kembali fokus pada buku itu. setelah kejadian itu Xiura ingin melupakanku tapi nyatanya yang ia bilang disitu ia tak bisa dan terlalu berat karena aku terus berada di sekitarnya. Hah... jangan pernah mencoba melupakanku Kyungsoo-yaa..

setelah itu namaku mulai sedikit berkurang dan tergantikan dengan topik yang membosankan. Yaitu kegiatannya menuju Ujian negara.

Aku langsung meng-skip bagian itu dan menuju pada masuk SMA. Memasuki masa SMA nama-nama seperti Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, dan Oh Sehun mulai bertebaran, tapi tenang saja namaku juga banyak tercantum disini.

Hari demi hari kejadian yang menurutnya spesial tertulis disini. banyak sekali moment indah yang kita lalui bersama. Aku rindu dengan masa-masa itu. tanpa sadar aku sudah memasukki bagian kelas tiga.

Hatiku berdegup kencang. Takut bahwa kejadian yang waktu itu ada dan melukai hatinya terlalu dalam. Di kelas tiga ini ia sudah jarang menuliskan namaku walau sesekali masih ada dan pasti diiringi oleh nama-nama sahabatnya yang lain. Aku mengira bahwa dibagian ini rasa cintanya sudah pudar karena jarang menuliskan namaku lagi di dalam sana.

Namun, aku salah. Lembar yang aku baca itu tentang liburan musim panas yang kami habiskan bersama di amusement park. Di sana tertulis bahwa ia senang menghabiskan liburan itu denganku. Iya , hanya berdua denganku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Namaku kembali muncul di setiap lembarnya, sampai akhirnya ada tulisan mengenai peristiwa itu.

_'__Rasanya hari ini hari yang sangat kelam bagiku. Sahabatku yang aku sangat cintai sebagai seorang namja, meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama orang yang ia cintai._

_Harusnya aku sadar bahwa kami hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih.  
>Harusnya aku tahu bahwa nanti dia akan pergi dengan orang yang ia cintai dengan tulus.<br>dan harusnya aku mengerti bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapanya._

_Aku bodoh ! sangat bodoh ! kenapa bisa aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri ? dari sekian banyak lelaki di dunia kenapa harus dia yang menyapa hatiku lembut ? kenapa dia ?  
>jika aku tahu jika dia menyukai yeoja itu pasti aku sedang dalam proses menghapus namanya. Tapi ini terlalu mendadak. Aku... merasa dikhianati ? entahlah rasanya aku mati rasa.<em>

_Apalagi semua itu diperburuk dengan berita halmonie yang masuk rumah sakit. Aku sangat menyayangi halmoni karena halmoni bagai ibu kedua bagiku. aku tak rela jika harus kehilangan beliau. _

_Tuhan... kenapa kau seperti ini padaku ? apa salahku ?  
>Dan untuk dirimu yang selalu aku cintai...<br>bahagialah, aku akan berusaha melupakanmu.  
>aku mencintaimu dan maaf karena tidak memberitahu tentang keberangkatanku nanti.<br>Berjanjilah untuk tetap semangat dan tersenyum. Annyeong nae Sarang Kim Jongin.'_

Aku mengelap air mata yang mengalir lancar dipipiku. Hatiku mencelos. Didalam otakku aku terus mengerutuki diriku yang bisa menyakiti orang yang aku sayang. Kenapa aku sekejam ini ? aku bodoh ! kenapa aku menuruti Chanyeol ? aku menyesal.

Entah ada setan dari mana aku langsung menutup buku itu dan turun kebawah menemui Do eommonim

"Eommonim." Aku menemukannya di taman belakang rumah sambil melihat kearah taman kecil yang beliau rawat dengan apik.

"Ne ?" Tampaknya eommonim agak terkejut dengan panggilanku.

"Eommonim... bolehkah aku mengetahui... nomor telepon Kyungsoo?" ucapku agak ragu.

Kulihat ia menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu menatapku dalam.

"Hhh...Mianhae Baekhyun-ah... aku tahu kau adalah sahabat terbaik dari anakku tapi maaf kami tak punya nomor telponnya."

Aku tercekat. Semua organ tubuhku mengkaku, inilah yang aku sesali. Kyungsoo pasti sangat kecewa padaku, pasti ia sakit hati denganku ! arghh ! JongIn kau bodoh !

"Hmm...baiklah eommonim...aku pamit pulang." Beliau mengangguk lalu aku langsung berjalan pergi.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung membuka medsosku. Tapi yang kudapati apa... semua akunku tampaknya di block oleh Kyungsoo sehingga tak dapat melihatnya lagi. aku mengacak rambutku frustasi ! Kyungie-yaaa kenapa kau seperti ini ?!

Aku tak kehabisan akal. Aku menyambar handphoneku dan mengetikkan beberapa kata lalu mengembalikan handphone itu di atas ranjangku. Aku benar-benar tak peduli aku akan mendapat cacian atau makian dari orang itu.

Bunyi handphoneku membuatku langsung menyambarnya.

_From : Baekhyun_

Mwo ? ada apa ?

_To : Baekhyun_

Eung... boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu ?

_From : Baekhyun_

Tentang apa ? Kyungie ? jangan harap.

_To : Baekhyun_

Iya. Tentang dia. Kumohon sekali ini saja.

_From : Baekhyun_

Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya ? apa peduli mu ?

_To : Baekhyun_

Aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya. Tentu aku peduli karena aku mencintainya.

_From : Baekhyun_

Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui ?

_To : Baekhyun_

Bolehkah aku meminta nomor telponnya ?

_From : Baekhyun_

Tidak.

_To : Baekhyun_

Kenapa ?

_From : Baekhyun_

Karena aku tak punya nomornya.

_To : Baekhyun_

Kau berbohongkan ?

_From : Baekhyun_

Tidak aku tak berbohong. Tak ada gunanya.

_To : Baekhyun_

Benarkah ? geurae, kalau begitu gomawo dan maaf aku mengganggumu.

_From : Baekhyun_

Ne.

Aku berdecak kesal. Baekhyun saja tidak tahu, kemana aku harus mengetahuinya ? Ah ! Minseok Hyung !

Aku langsung membuka laptopku lagi lalu mengetikkan rasa penasaranku pada email Minseok Hyung_. Send_ ! aku sudah mengirimnya dan tinggal menunggu balasan.

Seminggu berlalu balasan itu tak kunjung datang. Aku semakin gila dibuatnya. Nampaknya Kyungsoo melarang semua orang -yang tahu keadaannya- untuk tetap bungkam terhadapku. Aku mengusap mukaku kasar lalu melihat kearah jendela yang bersebrangan dengan jendela kamarku.

Kyungie-yaa... aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Aku mencintaimu, tidak bisakah kau kembali ? tapi jika tidak bisa tak apa... maka aku akan menunggumu. 3 tahun atau 4 tahun lagi bukan ? aku tak masalah bahkan jika menunggumu selamanya aku rela.

_Saranghae~_

Jongin POV end

Di sisi lain seorang yeoja sedang menghadap ke arah jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari apartemennya.

Yeoja itu menghela nafas sejenak kemudian menghela nafas beratnya. Pikirannya sekarang berkecamuk banyak hal. Termasuk namja yang selama ini selalu menghuni hatinya tanpa permisi, namja yang selalu berada disampingnya selama 10 tahun tapi kenangan indah bersama namja itu hilang saat pikirannya kembali mengingat peristiwa sungai han waktu itu.

Ia tersenyum miris. Menurutnya mungkin sekarang namja itu sedang bahagia, tidak memikirkannya sama sekali apalagi merindukannya. Dadanya kembali sesak mengingat ia yang hanya merasakan perasaan ini sementara namja itu hanya menganggapnya sahabat, ya sahabat.

Yeoja itu mungkin sudah gila tertawa sendiri tapi jika di dengar dengan sesama tawa itu tawa kepedihan yang sangat memilukan jika kau mendengarnya. Dia memukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sesak kemudian ia memilih duduk di hamparan jendela. Dia menyeruput tehnya perlahan lalu mengahadap kearah depan dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Dia mulai memikirkan cara Tuhan untuk membuatnya kuat. Ya dia yakin bahwa ini rencana Tuhan untuk tidak membuatnya terluka lebih dalam. Mungkin kejadian sungai han itu memang akhir dari segala penantiannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

Dengan yakin ia menghadap kearah langit lalu mengatakan. _"Annyeong...Jongin-ah."_

5 Tahun Kemudian...

Seorang yeoja keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Yeoja itu terlihat modis dengan dress putih tanpa lengan dan blazer hitam yang di padukan oleh wedges hitam. Oh jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam bermerek yang tergantung dihidungnya.

Tangan kirinya menggenggam tas kecil dan tangan kanannya menggenggam pegangan koper kecil yang berada disampingnya.

Drrrtt Drrrtt..

Yeoja itu merasakan Handphonenya bergetar dalam tas kecilnya, dengan sigap ia melepas genggaman pada koper kecil itu lalu melihat isi pesan yang terlihat pada layarnya. Setelah melihat pesan itu ia memasukkannya kembali.

Raut mukanya berubah, di muka itu ada raut kekhawatiran.

"Nona Do... Boleh saya bantu membawakannya ?" Ucap seorang pada yeoja itu.

Lamunannya buyar kemudian tersenyum kikuk dan memberikan koper kecil itu kepada Lee Ahjussi untuk disimpan dibagasi.

Sebelum pikiran itu menguasainya lagi dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melangkah masuk ke mobil hitam lamborghininya.

"Nona Do... Apakah ada tujuan lain sebelum kita berangkat pulang ?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk lalu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan berucap.

"Antar saya ke cafe 48, ahjussi."

"Arasseo. Nona Do."

Mobil itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan bandara kemudian menuju kearah alamat yang di sebutkan yeoja tadi yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Citt...

Setelah 1 jam lebih menempuh perjalanan akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di depan 48 cafe itu. Kyungsoo turun dengan anggun dari mobil lamborghininya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam cafe itu.

Mata cantiknya menangkap 5 objek yang sangat ia rindukan tapi hanya satu objek yang membuatnya ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

Ia terus menata hatinya untuk tetap kuat jika berhadapan dengan satu objek itu. dengan satu helaan nafas yang panjang ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan yakin.

"Annyeong." Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada mereka setelah berada di samping meja itu.

Sontak 5 orang yang sedang berbincang hangat menatapnya dengan raut aneh. Ada kebahagia, penyesalan dan kerinduan disana.

"Kyungie-yaa... Ini benar kau ?" Luhan yang pertama sadar membuka mulutnya.

"Eumm... Igeoneun Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tetap menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Aigoo.. Uri Kyung-ie neomu yeppeo. Ayo duduk !" Tarik Sehun untuk duduk disebelahnya yang kebetulan posisi itu berhadapan dengan Jong in. Geez ! jujur saja sekarang Kyungsoo merasa tak enak terus di perhatikan oleh namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kyungie-yaa ! Aku senang kau kembali !" Ucap Baekhyun dengan riang.

"Eumm... Nado !" Balas Chanyeol juga dengan senyuman bodohnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tersipu malu mendengar semua ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Eh ? Jong in-ah.." Jong In yang hanya terdiam saat dipanggil Chanyeol sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol memberikan sikutan kasih sayang untuk sahabatnya tercinta.

"Aww !" Pekik Jong In saat merasa sakit pada pinggangnya.

"Kenapa memukulku eoh ?!" Lanjut Jong In sengit yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan dari Chanyeol yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ada Kyungsoo disini.

JongIn yang tahu arti tatapan itu melihat kearah Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Annyeong Kyungie-ya." Sapa Jongin.

"Ne... Annyeong Jongin-ah." Balas Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis kearah namja itu.

Setelah percakapan itu tak ada lagi yang mengisinya kecuali hening. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berdeham dan mulai berbicara sesuatu.

"Kyung, Ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan disini, tentang dirimu, masa lalu, dan kesalah pahaman." Kyungsoo mengerenyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, ketika kita menghabiskan waktu di sungai han." Ucap Baekhyun.

Bola mata Kyungsoo yang bulat itu bergerak gelisah, menerawang kembali memori menyakitkan pada masa itu. Kyungsoo terus tertunduk sampai akhirnya ia berbicara lirih.

"Ada apa ? kenapa baru sekarang menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman itu ?" Semua terdiam. Bingung akan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang sederhana namun mempunyai makna yang sangat dalam.

"Kau keburu menghilang dan pergi meninggalkan kami." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil yang terdengar sebagai ejekkan.

"Aku yang meninggalkan kalian, atau kalian yang meninggalkan aku ?" Semua kembali terdiam. Sampai Jong In menjawab.

"Kau yang meninggalkan kami, sehingga kami tak sempat membicarakan semuanya pada mu." Kyungsoo tertawa lebih keras namun tawa itu terdengar menyakitkan.

"Aku dulu seperti itu karena siapa ? kalian tak pernah ada dan mengerti aku."

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas soal kenapa tidak memberitahu. Sekarang aku akan mendengarkan penjelasan dari kalian tentang kesalah pahaman itu." Kyungsoo menatap seluruh temannya untuk berbicara mendengar alasan.

"semua itu salahku." Ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol memberi jeda, kemudian melanjutkannya.

"Andai Jong In tak mengikuti saranku, pasti..."

"Ani ! ini salahku Kyungie-ya... Aku yang setuju dengan ide Chanyeol." Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh Luhan.

"Geumanhae ! Ini semua salahku ! aku tidak seharusnya menerima saran itu, dan seharusnya aku tidak melakukan drama itu... dan waktu itu jika aku menyukaimu bukankah lebih baik aku mengejarmu ? dari pada melakukan drama yang belum jelas hasilnya. Ini salahku!" nafas Jong In terengah-engah, ia mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan nafas dan langsung mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Mwo ? Kau...Kau menyukaiku ?" Kyungsoo menatap Jong In dalam. Jongin awalnya terkejut tapi toh, ini adalah kejujuran bukan? Ia butuh kejujuran untuk menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini.

"N-ne...Aku menyukaimu...dan itu...itu sudah dari dulu." Jong In mengucapkannya sambil membuang muka kearah Sehun.

"Tatap aku, aku ingin lihat kejujuran itu." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada dingin.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada nada bicaranya, itu terjadi secara otomatis.

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak dulu." Jong In mengucapkannya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

Perlahan tapi pasti raut muka Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sendu. Semua yang berada disana menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Kyung ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bi-bisakah...kalian meninggalkan kami berdua ?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan terbata-bata.

Semua saling menatap satu sama lain tapi mereka tetap menuruti Kyungsoo, untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan Jong In.

"Kenapa...Ka-kau..."

"Jongin-ah..." Jong In yang tadinya ingin bertanya kenapa hanya ada mereka langsung diam ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya pelan –namun menyakitkan-.

"Waeyo, Kyungie ?"

"Huufttt... apakah kau benar menyukaiku ? menyayangiku atau bahkan mencintaiku ?" Kyungsoo menatap Jong In tajam dan dalam, Jong In mengangguk yakin sebagai jawabannya.

"Tapi...kenapa baru sekarang ?" Jong In mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak mengerti dan ia tak lihat Kyungsoo sedang memegang benda yang berada di jari manisnya.

"Kenapa memangnya ?" Tanya Jong In.

"Semuanya sudah telat, terlambat." Jong In semakin mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak paham.

"Ke-kenap.."

Ttuk !

Benda mungil berwarna silver mengkilat yang dihiasi 1 permata cantik ditaruh Kyungsoo di atas meja. Jong In menatap benda itu, ia sudah mengerti hanya saja ia tak terima ini semua.

"Ini apa ?" Tanpa Jong In sadari nada suaranya meninggi membuat Kyungsoo sedikit takut.

"Ini cincin..._cincin pertunanganku_." Bagai ada petir, hati Jong In terasa terbakar dan menjadi butiran debu.

"Sejak kapan ?" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"5 bulan yang lalu." Jong In tersenyum namun terlihat lebih menyakitkan.

"Chukkae !" Kyungsoo tersenyum getir, tapi ia tetap meraih jabatan tangan Jong In.

"Gomawo !" Jong In mengangguk.

"_Jongin-ah... Saranghae~_" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk tubuh Jong In. Sementara Jong In terpaku, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Setelah Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya Jong In menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Kenapa ...kenapa kau lakukan seperti itu tadi ?" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa, Kyung ?" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kepada JongIn

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa...aku hanya ingin membiarkan kata-kata yang harusnya sedari dahulu terucapkan bebas dan _tersampaikan untukmu_." Kyungsoo menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkannya.

"Dan aku hanya ingin _melepasmu_ juga _rasa_ ini, karena kita saat ini adalah _sahabat_." Perih sebenarnya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo begitu Kyungsoo bilang ingin melepaskan dan kata sahabat disana.

Tapi inilah kenyataan, harus dihadapi bukan ? jadi ia tersenyum agak dipaksakan memang, setidaknya ia sudah bisa menerima bahwa inilah akhir kebodohan yang ia lakukan.

"Arasseo." Jong In maju dan mendekap Kyungsoo.

"_Saranghae~_" Sungguh kata-kata itu Jong In ucapkan dengan seluruh hatinya, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengangguk mengerti.

Jong In melepaskaan pelukan itu, tak rela sebenarnya...tapi itu harus ia lakukan. Ia takut jika ia peluk lebih lama ia tak akan bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo.

_Lalalalillilulu..._

Handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi. Kyungsoo menatap layar handphone sebentar kemudian tersenyum setelah membaca apa yang ada di layarnya.

"Kkamjong ! aku duluan ya ? dia sudah menjemputku ! annyeong~" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kearah Jong In, Jong In pun membalasnya. Tapi tinggal beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk Kyungsoo berhenti kemudian berbalik.

Jong In menaikan alisnya tanda bertanya.

"Itu aku lupa, bilang semua teman aku minta maaf mengusir mereka tadi dan kau sahabat terbaikku Jongin ! Bye !" Jong In terkekeh dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang begitu imut menurutnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangan, Jong In tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengerti kini ia harus melepaskan Kyungsoo perlahan, walau ia tahu itu susah tapi harus !**_ ia harus melakukannya._**

**Jika kau mempunyai cinta, tunjukkanlah...**

**Jangan bertindak bodoh mempermainkannya, atau kau akan menyesal...**

-END-

Or

Sequel ?

HI THIS IS THE TWO CHAPTER AND THIS IS THE LAST !

Ini sparkling 5 yang ubah pen name jadi Bee48 huhu...

Oiya, kalo ada yang gak suka sama ending ini maaff yaaa ._.

Trus kalo banyak typo maafkan saya juga karena ini ff tadinya ff straight yang pemerannya baekhyun dan OC tapi karena saya lagi suka kaisoo saya ganti jadi Kaisoo deh :D

Udah segitu aja kali ya cuap-cuapnya... annyeong ~~

Okkey ... Thanks for the review ~ :*

**Sehunpou **: hoho sorry for typo beb L Yang cewek yang selalu menjadi uke ! *tawanista* Itu typo lagi maaf ._. Thankyoouuu~ ini udah aku usahain fast update J hehe...

**Nisakaisa** : Iya ini dilanjut kok... sayangnya kaisoo gak bersatu disini nihhh *mian* tapi ini sad nya berakhir dengan damai kok /? *abaikan*

**Nisaramaidah28** : hahaha aduh kalo Jong In denger dibunuh kamu nak ._. disini udah jelas kok knp luhan milih kai hehe... gak perlu side story kan ?.-.

: hoho kalo bisa nguras perasaan aku berhasil dong ? *kedipinmata* haha ini ada pov-nya Jong In juga kok J

**Taman Coklat** : Ah Jinjja ? wae ? Ini udah aku usahain J

**KyuraCho** : Kyungsoo selalu strong :') Neeee ini udah lanjut !

**Kimyori95** : Iya emang rencana tapi malah jadi rencana yang buat kai nyesel gitu...

**Kinannkinanti** : Iya J Sayangnya sad tapi ini sadnya damai kok /? ._.

**Jongindo** : Yeeee ini next chapter ! gomawoo #bow

Thanks a lot too for the fav and follow ! :* Love you sooo muchh ~ Gomawo *bow*

**_Kinannkinanti_** | **_nisakaisa_** | **_nisaramaidah28_** |**_Taman Coklat_** | **_The spring_** | **_Kimyori95_** | **_JonginDo_** | **** | **KyuraCho **| **Jongindo**

**Oiya, buat yang bersedia baca ff ini aja aku udah terimakasih banget ! :* **

**25.11.14**


End file.
